


Lies in the dark -下

by azuregemini



Category: Lost Canvas - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuregemini/pseuds/azuregemini





	Lies in the dark -下

德弗特洛斯松开双臂，看着自己的哥哥。  
证明给我看吧，德弗特洛斯，阿斯普洛斯格外的冷静，他抚摸着德弗特洛斯的头发，脸颊，扶着弟弟那张皮肤黝黑笑起来露出明显小虎牙的脸。  
告诉我对于你来说我是独一无二的存在，除了我之外你什么都不想要。  
德弗特洛斯捉住哥哥的手：我可以为了你去死。  
还有呢，阿斯普洛斯看着弟弟的眼睛。  
一个粗糙湿润的吻快速的落在了阿斯普洛斯的手上。  
德弗特洛斯把那只手压在自己的胸口心脏跳动的位置，他急促的呼吸着，凝视着自己的兄长，埋藏在心里很久很久以为只能烂掉的话语突然如潮水奔涌而出。  
他垂下头对着自己的兄长说：我想独占你的一切。  
阿斯普洛斯搂过德弗特洛斯，他的心里做了一个决定，阿斯普洛斯从来都不会后悔自己做的任何决定，他也相信自己做出的所有决定都是正确的。  
于是他吻了自己的兄弟，他漂亮的嘴唇落在了德弗特洛斯略微有些干燥的嘴唇上，在对方错愕的一刹那舌尖迅速滑进了口腔，引导着弟弟几乎是僵硬的舌头完成了第一次接吻。  
感觉还不错，这个吻结束后阿斯普洛斯看着弟弟惊讶的瞪大了的眼睛在心里对自己说。  
德弗特洛斯的双手死死搂住阿斯普洛斯的腰，他的身体在飞快的变热，艰难的吞咽了一口口水，他颤抖着发问：为什么？  
不为什么，阿斯普洛斯的额头抵着弟弟的额头，鼻尖摩擦着鼻尖，他的嘴唇和德弗特洛斯的嘴唇近在咫尺。  
我就在这里，德弗特洛斯，我会一直在这里。  
如果你一直都属于我，我也一直都属于你。  
片刻的迟钝之后，德弗特洛斯把阿斯普洛斯扑倒在床铺上，他不是傻瓜，更不是不开化的儿童，他当然能领悟哥哥对他的暗示。  
只是这一刻真的是他连在梦里都会觉得不真实的现实。  
不要扯坏我的衣服，德弗特洛斯，我还要回去的。阿斯普洛斯在心里叹口气。  
颤抖而虔诚的吻落在阿斯普洛斯的嘴唇上，德弗特洛斯小心的用发抖的手指替哥哥解着衣服扣子。  
性爱这种东西，对于阿斯普洛斯的意义几乎微小到不存在。  
天生耀眼优秀的他很自觉的把自己分成两部分，一部分是作为双子座黄金圣斗士这种高贵的存在，象征着完美，力量和忠诚；另一部分，是作为德弗特洛斯的哥哥而存在，全心全意的考虑着弟弟和自己的将来，他可以是兄长，是光源，是前进的目标，却在不知不觉中剥离了自己作为一个人的很多层面。  
名誉，权利，华服，美食，美女，这些都是召之即来的东西，他从来没有放在心上。  
他所想的，是不断的向前，不断的征服，为了达到这个目标，他必须轻装上阵，他会抛弃一切对他来说是负担的身外之物，情欲这种东西，他嗤之以鼻，见过太多人因为情欲不能自拔沉沦下去，他不会允许自己变成这样的人。  
可是现在，当他脱下剪裁精致的外衣，让自己躺平在德弗特洛斯那张干净却简陋的床上时， 他的脑海里那根时时刻刻都绷紧的线却突然松弛了下来。  
德弗特洛斯火热的吻雨点一样落在他的额头上眼睛上嘴唇上，小狗一样用舌头舔着他的耳垂，他觉得自己整张脸都变的湿漉漉的，并不觉得讨厌，甚至还觉得这亲密接触一刻的感觉也真不错。  
弟弟滚烫的身体紧贴在自己，随着亲吻的程度逐渐加深，德弗特洛斯整个人都压在阿斯普洛斯身上，两个人都脱的只剩下一条薄薄的裤子，青年男子在这样的肉体接触下自然而然产生的生理反应简直一触便知。  
即使读完了所有的教皇厅的藏书，理论和实践的差距还是存在的，奇怪的感觉从德弗特洛斯开始在他的脖子那里吮吸开始变的强烈，酥酥麻麻如同美酒带给人微醺的感觉，皮肤情不自禁的起了一层细微的颗粒对着陌生的接触做出了反应，阿斯普洛斯觉得自己口渴，身体变的沉重，大概是德弗特洛斯整个人都压过来的原因吧？他有点昏沉沉的想着。  
弟弟的舌头伸进了嘴里在口腔中着迷的翻搅着，明明刚才还不会接吻，很快就学了个八九不离十，本能是最好的老师。  
阿斯普洛斯睁开眼睛，看到德弗特洛斯紧闭着双眼投入的吻着自己，一点点说不清楚来由的愧疚让他伸过手臂揽住德弗特洛斯的脖子把他拉的更近一些。  
两个人的皮肤摩擦在一起，对方身体上那惊人的热度传过来，让他们都觉得眩晕，德弗特洛斯撑起身体，看着躺在身下的哥哥，他的眼睛里燃烧着欲望的火焰，却在极力的克制着自己的冲动。  
他的手抚摸着阿斯普洛斯肩头的肌肉，粗糙的手指和阿斯普洛斯肩头白皙光滑的肌肤形成了鲜明的对比，为何明明是孪生兄弟却有着如此大的差距？  
阿斯普洛斯微笑的看着上方的弟弟：怎么停下来了？  
哥哥，德弗特洛斯紧紧搂住哥哥的身体。  
阿斯普洛斯拍了拍德弗特洛斯的后背，他想起了自己看过的书中的描述，于是他咬了下弟弟的耳垂，手伸了下去来到两个人贴在一起的两腿之间，他摸到了那个火热坚硬到根本无法忽视的存在。  
隔着薄薄的裤子，他握住了那个东西开始来回撸动。  
德弗特洛斯剧烈的颤抖一下，呼吸瞬间变得粗重，红晕涌上黝黑的面颊，他随着本能迎合着哥哥左手的动作开始扭动着自己的腰胯，用力的抬起来在压下去，幅度越来越大，直到把阿斯普洛斯的手死死的压在两个人身体中间在也动不了。  
你看，你还要我在继续教你吗？  
阿斯普洛斯笑着在弟弟的耳边发问，他的声音向来都是优雅动听的，此时带着情欲意味的调情口气更让德弗特洛斯瞬间跌落理智之下。  
他的手在阿斯普洛斯腰间稍微停滞了一下，就毫不客气的把裤子扯了下去，连同差点被撕碎的内衣一起扔在了床脚。  
昏暗的灯光下，赤裸相对的两个人都看到了对方身体最私密的地方。  
就算是自己私处的尺寸和弟弟的相差无几，阿斯普洛斯看到弟弟的私处时还是怔了 一下。  
真的要让这种巨物进入身体么……他深呼吸了一下。虽然阿斯普洛斯知道只要自己一句话德弗特洛斯就会乖乖的躺平任自己摆布，但，今天的意味有些不一样。  
作为一个男人，处于这种被动的位置多少总会产生一种微妙的心理， 可是这个现状是他想要的，他要用这个方式让德弗特洛斯完全彻底的属于自己。  
如果没有我的允许，你不可能对我做这样的事情，这件事相信他不说德弗特洛斯也会知道。  
而现在阿斯普洛斯全程都在主动的带领着德弗特洛斯一点点和自己结合在一起，他有十足的把握，经过这一次，德弗特洛斯会对身为兄长的他死心塌地。  
因为这件事背后的付出，信任，包容，是阿斯普洛斯不可能在给任何其他人的。  
他想的一点也没错，此时的阿斯普洛斯在德弗特洛斯的眼里，是浑身都散发着光芒的存在。  
小时候的兄弟二人曾经同床而眠，长大后的他们分开生活，阿斯普洛斯过来看他就算是留宿，也会穿着睡衣，而这样赤裸裸毫无遮盖的把完美的身体展示在弟弟眼前的阿斯普洛斯，从未有过。  
德弗特洛斯看着哥哥那和自己同样勃起且形状漂亮的物体，他跪在哥哥的两腿之间，俯下身去带着几近虔诚的心情把它纳入口中。  
阿斯普洛斯的身体剧烈的从床上反弹起来，他几乎要坐起来，但是上身又软弱的倒下，这奇妙而鲜明的快乐，他看过的书上，并没有提及。  
德弗特洛斯的舌头紧紧的裹住他的欲望，上下吸吮着，刚才接吻的时候口腔里的口水这时候变成了最好的润滑，房间里响起了细细的水声和阿斯普洛斯终于克制不住而从鼻息之间泄露的呻吟声。  
他的手指插入德弗特洛斯丰厚的头发里，抱住弟弟的头，深一点，在深一点。  
德弗特洛斯的技术并不是很好，时不时牙齿会碰到，带来一阵疼痛，然后湿滑的舌头又缠绕而上，把疼痛变成泥沼一样的快乐，阿斯普洛斯就这样在一会清醒一会沉迷的快乐中渐渐丧失了自控力。  
一直像阴影一样徘徊在脑海中的那个所谓的目标和对弟弟复杂的感情都远去了，剩下的只有叫嚣在血管和皮肤每一处对更强烈的快感的渴望。  
他的手指紧紧揪住身下已经乱七八糟的床单，把脸埋入枕头中，德弗特洛斯已经开始把他翻过来舔着他的后背，顺着脊柱向下，每舔一下，阿斯普洛斯的身体就跟着颤抖一下。  
两腿之间刚才被刺激到极致的欲望摩擦在细致的棉布床单上，带来时断时续的快感，而德弗特洛斯一边舔着他的身体一边不断的呼唤着哥哥的声音，更让阿斯普洛斯感觉到一种空虚的满足。  
这种时候，你不会在想别的了吧？  
一个念头滑过心头，阿斯普洛斯睁开眼睛，又看到了屋顶的墙壁，然后是德弗特洛斯的脸，两个人对视了一眼，随即拥抱在一起翻滚着，任凭身下的木床发出咯吱的响声，他们互相摩擦着对方的身体，气喘吁吁的抚摸着对方的皮肤，直到停下来又一次凝视彼此的眼睛。  
这是德弗特洛斯第一次看到哥哥脸上写满情欲的样子，你是我的光啊，他在心里默默的说道。  
然后他分开阿斯普洛斯的双腿，拿过平日里放在床头用来治愈伤口的药膏，用手指涂抹在那依然紧闭的身体入口，他的动作和他的强壮体型形成了鲜明的对比，而阿斯普洛斯此时那温柔的任人摆布的样子也和平日里高贵不可侵犯的黄金圣斗士的一面大相庭径。  
只有这一刻，他们都恢复了自己本来的样子。   
做好了润滑的工作，他顶住那里，没有动作只是看着身下的哥哥。  
阿斯普洛斯握住了弟弟的手指。  
哥哥，德弗特洛斯说，你相信我吗？  
阿斯普洛斯不知道该用什么样的表情来回答弟弟的问话，明明这是他给自己设计好的台词。  
于是他用大腿摩擦着弟弟的腰，他说：我相信你，我一直都相信你。  
咸咸的滚烫的眼泪落进了阿斯普洛斯的嘴里。  
他甚至还没来得及询问为什么德弗特洛斯会在这一刻哭出来，那巨大的物体就猛的冲了进来，冷静克制如阿斯普洛斯，也禁不住叫了出来。  
所有的盘算和计划，都随着身体被打开的那一瞬间消失的无影无踪。  
德弗特洛斯开始剧烈的运动起来，他一直在呼唤着阿斯普洛斯，他不停的叫着哥哥的名字。每叫一次，他的力度就更大，推开层层包裹向身体的深处推进。  
阿斯普洛斯已经说不出话来了。  
他只能随着身体最直接的反应扭动着身体来迎合弟弟的动作，然而他的腰被德弗特洛斯用力的按在了床上动弹不了，那越发猛烈的抽动让阿斯普洛斯觉得自己下一秒有可能会被撕开。  
痛楚和快乐交替盘旋而上，痛苦渐渐淡化，最后只剩下销魂蚀骨的快乐海浪一样一波波冲击着已经无法思考的大脑。  
他们的汗水和呼吸交融在一起，阿斯普洛斯紧紧搂住德弗特洛斯的脖子，嘴里喃喃低语着自己都不知道的话语。  
但是德弗特洛斯听到了，他说的是：德弗特洛斯，我要控制不住自己了。  
这句话，是阿斯普洛斯平日里死都不会说出的话。  
德弗特洛斯抱住哥哥几乎要瘫软成一团的身体让自己进到更深处，这一刻，他在他的身体里，他们拥抱在一起，他们心意相通。  
甜美到让人眩晕的快乐中，依然有着无法抹去的淡淡的悲哀的阴影。  
如果可以这样一直不停下来，我们是不是就不会对彼此再有隐瞒。  
剧烈的运动下阿斯普洛斯一脚踢到了床边的桌子，煤油灯掉在了地上摔碎了，小小的房间里只有黑暗和身体交织在一起暧昧的各种声响。  
一切秘密和心事就这样被隐藏在黑暗里，仿佛从未发生。


End file.
